


Pretty as a Peach (sfw)

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Jack and Bitty wear makeup, Jack gives positivity, Lardo does thier makeup, M/M, Making Out, Marty and Thirdy are chill, before winter break, set in year four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Jack surprises Bitty at the Haus, where he finds Bitty with a full face of makeup. Bitty convinces him to let Lardo do his makeup as well, and he even gets his nails done. A few days later, the nail polish is still on and he has a presser to go to.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Pretty as a Peach (sfw)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a nsfw version of this! Check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655757

Jack was over for a night. It was a surprise visit so Bitty didn’t know he was coming over, no one at the Haus did but Bitty had told him that there wasn’t anything going on other than scheduled practice. He let himself in. The kitchen was surprisingly empty but Chowder was laying on the couch, “Dex, I thought you were-“ He picked his head up and gasped, “Jack! Hi! What are you doing here?” His smile was blinding and Jack couldn’t help smiling back, “Surprising Bits, know where he is?”

“Mhm, upstairs. I think with Lardo.” Jack smiled his thanks and headed up to Shitty's old room. Lardo’s door was open, so he poked his head in. Bitty was sitting with his back to the door but Lardo could see him. There were little tubes of things scattered all over the bed and Jack had no idea what any of it was. He assumed that it was makeup but since he had only ever seen his mother’s, he couldn’t have been sure. Maybe Bitty was helping Lardo pick something out for a date with Shitty? But she didn’t look any different. He frowned a little bit in thought, “Hey-“

Bitty gasped and spun around, Jack!” He moved fast and soon Jack had an armful of Bitty, “Honey! What are you doing here?!” He tilted his head up and Jack’s breath caught in his throat, “Crisse.”. Bitty was the one that was wearing makeup, not Lardo. His eyeshadow was peach closest to his nose but got lighter, almost a gold as it moved out. The eyeliner he was wearing brought his eyes in a way Jack didn’t think was possible but really, the thing that took the cake was the gloss Bitty had on his lips. It was peach, like his eyeshadow, and shiny. Jack wanted to kiss him until they both were breathless. All of a sudden his brain caught up with the rest of him and Jack realized he was staring, “I, euh, wanted to surprise you,”

“Consider me surprised!” Bitty’s fingers were wrapped in Jack’s shirt, “I can’t believe you’re here!” Jack was still staring, it was getting borderline rude.

Lardo was smirking at Jack, able to see right through him, “Bitty was helping me. It’s a concept for a class I’m in right now.”

Bitty blushed, or at least Jack thought he did. He wasn’t sure because of the makeup but he did know the face Bitty usually made when he was blushing, “I forgot to tell you!” He giggled, honestly giggled. Jack’s heart did that swooping thing it did so often when the two of them were together.

“Sweetpea-!”

“I let ‘honey’ slide but not that one. Fine!” Lardo shouted. Bitty shook his head, continuing to move forward, “You should do it too! Let Lardo do your makeup!”

Jack did blush. His entire face might have lit up like a Christmas tree, “Oh, Bits, I don’t-“

“It’s a great idea.” Lardo grinned, “Don’t worry, Jack. I won’t do much… maybe just some highlighter, eyeliner. Oh! Would you let me paint your nails?” Bitty was looking at Jack so expectantly and how could he say no to that face? Especially with his eyelashes so long and… his mind was getting off track again, “Yeah, yeah, okay Bits.” He looked at Lardo, “Let’s do this,”

Jack was not allowed to see the progress as Lardo worked. She stuck her tongue out a bit as she wielded the makeup brushes and blenders like paintbrushes. Bitty sat off to the side, cross-legged, as he watched Jack’s face with rapt attention. Being the center of everyone’s focus like this made Jack want to squirm but the one time he had shifted Lardo had snapped at him not to move again so he barely took a breath.

When she was done with his face, she moved on to paint his nails, “If you smudge these…” She trailed off but the threat was loud and clear. The main color was blue, not all that off from Falconers blue but she painted the ring finger on his right hand and the pointer finger on his left Samwell red. It was odd to look down and see color where there hadn’t been ever before. It also didn’t dry as quickly as Jack would have hoped so he had to sit there awkwardly until he got the go-ahead to move again.

Lardo handed him a mirror. He hesitated a second before holding it up to get a good look at himself. Oh. Well… now he understood why Bitty had been looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive. Lardo had put highlighter on his cheekbones making them look impossibly sharp, there was also eyeliner around his eyes that brightened and made his eyes standout, “Oh,” He said. There were other things that Lardo had done but he couldn’t even guess as to what they were. He could see his face was smoother, sharper, some features more prominent. He could admit that he looked good. Though, the nail polish was going to take some getting used to.

“Oh?” Lardo repeated with a raised eyebrow.

“Good. It looks good,” Jack stuttered out. He wasn’t sure what to think other than Bitty was looking at him in that way still and Jack was probably looking at Bitty the same way. “Okay, nerds. Get the fuck out of my room now. And if I hear anything out of Bitty’s room that’s a fine,” She reminded. Bitty scrambled off the bed, grabbing Jack’s hand and dragging him out of the room, “Thanks, Lardo!”

Bitty shut the door to his room behind him and Jack, “I can’t believe you’re here, sweetpea!” He exclaimed, “And looking like that no less,” He pressed Jack against the door to kiss him deeply. Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty’s waist, easily pulling Bitty up off the ground. Bitty wrapped his legs around Jack to make it easier to keep him up, and Jack's hands moved from his waist to his thighs, “From the moment I saw you I just wanted to mess that makeup of yours up,” Jack murmured against Bitty’s lips when they pulled away to breathe.

Bitty smirked, “Then why don’t you,”

Jack smirked back, moving over to the bed quickly and laying Bitty down on it, “Fuck, you’re amazing,” He murmured. Bitty chuckled, “You’re just saying that to get in my pants.” He wiggled a bit, then pushed Jack back to he could strip. He tossed his clothes off to the side then focused his attention on Jack as he also got undressed, “Wait, wait, wait! Jack,-“ He dove over to his phone and opened the camera, “Please take a selfie with me?” He stuck his bottom lip out and looked at Jack through his lashes. Jack chuckled, “Since you asked so nicely,” He tugged Bitty into his lap and Bitty moved around until he was happy with the angle. They were both looking at the camera, and Jack had to admit they looked good, even if he could see where things had smudged from making out. It wasn't that noticeable though and if Bitty ever decided to show anyone other than Lardo, they would be none the wiser. 

Bitty tilted his head and beamed back at Jack, “Thank you, sweetie,” He leaned forward and kissed him deeply, “Now what was that about messing up my makeup?” Jack grinned and the two fell back into the bed. 

A few days had gone by and Jack had a home game which Bitty, Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, and Holster were going to attend. He might not be out yet but just knowing that Bitty was there made him feel a whole lot better about the game. He hadn’t thought much about the fact that his nails were still painted since they’d spend most of their time in his gloves. Plus, he had gotten used to it and it barely even registered when he looked down at his hands, though they were starting to chip just a little.

They played the game well, and Jack scored two goals, including the game-winner. His team shouted, all jumping on top of him. Above all the noise he was sure that he could Ransom and Holster screeching at the top of their lungs. Eventually, he managed to untangle himself from his teammates. He looked right at Bitty, grinning at him and then the rest of his friends, but it didn't last long because soon he was swept away to get ready for the presser. He wasn’t able to talk to his friends for too long, but Shitty had told Jack he would drop Bitty off at his apartment before heading back to Samwell. Jack was thrilled to be going home to Bitty.

“Ah, Jack?” Marty said looking over at him. They had showered already and were getting dressed in their suits now, “Your nails are still… ya know.” Jack looked down at his hands with a frown, “Shit, I forgot. I guess I’ll just…” He sighed, “Can’t do anything about it now. I’ll just keep my hands under the table,”

Thirdy, Jack and Marty walked out and sat at the table. Jack kept his hands in his lap while people started to ask questions. The first few questions were fielded by Marty and Thirdy but the next was directed right at Jack, “How does it feel to have scored the game-winning goal?”

“Well, it was really a team effort-“ Jack began, “You know, it isn’t just a one-person sport-“ Without thinking he lifted his hand and waved it around. Marty reached over and grabbed it, forcing it back under the table. Jack blushed a little bit, clearing his throat. He nodded a little bit to signal that he was done talking. The same reporter followed up, “What was one your hand?”

Jack took a breath. He wasn’t out yet but there wasn’t anything wrong with having painted nails and maybe, just maybe, he could inspire a kid or two. He picked his hands up, putting them on the table, “My nails are painted. A friend of mine was doing a project and I volunteered to help,” He picked his hands up a bit to show them off, “Blue for the Falconers and red for Samwell,” He explained.

Someone else spoke up, “Are you trying to make a statement?”

Jack hesitated, “Honestly, I forgot that they were painted but-“ He looked at his hands, “I guess if I was going to say anything it would be: do whatever makes you comfortable, wearing nail polish or makeup doesn’t make you lesser in any way.” He went quiet after that.

Thirdy watched him and when Jack was done talking, he spoke, “Well, let’s get back to hockey!”

Marty clapped him on the back, leaning over and saying in French, “«You handled that really well.»”

Jack’s cheeks flushed, “Merci.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it! As always, leave a kudos and comment if you did!


End file.
